


Camping

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah enjoy an afternoon in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Elijah laughed. He was sprawled on a blanket on the grass watching Sean cook hotdogs over an open fire grill.

Sean grinned at him. "What?" he asked. "You don't like nature?"

Elijah laughed again. "I HATE nature!" he said, quoting a line from 'Goonies'. "I love the dark, but I HATE nature!"

Sean laughed at his 'Goonies' imitation. "How you want your hotdog?" He asked.

"Buried about 4 inches under my sirloin steak," Elijah said, winking at him.

Sean came over to sit beside him on the blanket. "You don't REALLY hate this do you?" he asked half seriously. Elijah laughed again and pulled him down beside him on the blanket.

"Come on, Sean," he said smiling. "I'm just teasing you. You know I love this." He whispered in Sean's ear. "I'm a country kid at heart. I like camping. It's been a wonderful day, Seanie."

Sean hugged him tight. "Actually, I just had this incredible urge to get you into a sleeping bag and shag your brains out." He buried his face in Elijah's neck and tickled him half-senseless while Elijah screamed with laughter.

"We don't SHAG!" he giggled at Sean, trying to shove him away. "We make beautiful love!! And," he added, "your hotdogs are burning."

"AAARRUUGGHH!" Sean yelped. "MY HOT DOGS!"

Elijah clutched his stomach, which was already aching from laughter, and rolled around on the blanket, hysterical again at the sight of Sean, madly trying to save his hotdogs.

"Did I tell you that I like them half burned?" Elijah quipped.

"Good damn thing!" Sean told him with a grin.

The sun was starting to set by the time they finished eating. Sean had brought along a six pack of beer, which he swore made the hotdogs taste just like sirloin steak. Elijah remained unconvinced, but did admit that the hotdogs weren't half-bad when you took a swallow of beer after every bite.

Now, they were lying quietly side by side on the blanket in the fading light. Redwoods that had looked down on this small piece of Earth for long eons encircled their campsite. The shadows cast by the giant tree's presence danced across their blanket and their bodies.

Elijah sighed and closed his eyes, his hand curled gently, trustingly in Sean's. Sean watched him with adoring eyes, thinking that he'd seldom felt this happy or this at peace. _Not that many perfect days in a lifetime._ Sean thought. _But this was one in mine. Being with him has made it perfect._

They'd spent all day in their sheltered glade, talking quietly, reading, and listening to music. Taking their happiness in simply being alone with each other, away from all the stresses and demands that were an integral part of their lives in Los Angeles. Not today. Today all of that had been left behind them. Today they thought only of each other and for both of them it had been a time of joy and contentment.

Sean gazed down at him. Leaf shadows masked his lover's face making him unfamiliar. Sean kissed him and the smile was Elijah back again.

"Hi sweetie," Sean whispered against his cheek. "You left me."

"Only for a second," Elijah murmured, wrapping his arms around Sean's neck.

He looked up at the giant redwood sentinels who were watching over them. "Suppose they'd mind if we made love?" he asked Sean.

"I expect they'll tell us if they do," Sean murmured against his neck.

They curled against each other in the fading light.


End file.
